


兄弟情人3

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	兄弟情人3

纸包不住火，没多久里奥就和伊万分手了。伊万觉得自己活该，但是他不能接受里奥和死敌球队的当家在一起。  
德比结束后他来到停车场，看见梅西真准备上罗纳尔多的车  
“里奥，你别跟他走，他是个花花公子，你会被骗的”  
“我不要你管伊万，你快走吧”梅西冷淡得回应，拉基蒂奇再下上前的时候被罗纳尔多给推开了“你没看见里奥不想理你吗，还不识相点快走。”  
拉基蒂奇无奈的目送车子离去。  
“嘟嘟嘟”他突然听到了身后有汽车鸣笛声，缓缓驶来了一辆车，里面坐着的事皇马队长卡西利亚斯。  
“上车。”卡西嘲他喊了一声。拉基蒂奇愣了一愣。  
“难道你不想去找他们？”  
听了这话他也顾不得那么多，他现在只想去阻止他们。车里他们做了简单的交流，卡西递给辣鸡一瓶水解渴，没想到里面加了春药，喝的人浑然不知。  
很快到了一个偏僻的小别墅“这，这是哪？你不是说带我去找里奥吗？”  
拉基蒂奇已经开始有点糊涂。  
“别急，很快就到了”卡西拉着他进了屋子，  
然后迅速锁上门，扶着伊万往卧室里走，伊万只是觉得头有点晕，全身没有力气，只能跟着对方的脚步。  
跌跌撞撞到了卧室，卡西把伊万推倒在了床上，床很整洁，至少现在如此。  
“嗯。。。你要干什么。”伊万快要当机的大脑反应过来对方想要干嘛。  
“我，要上你，美人。”皇马的队长有个癖好就是喜欢金发男子，诸如之前的贝克汉姆。  
“放，放开。。”伊万推搡着面前的门将，但是被下了药的他没有多大力气。  
“唔。。。。”门将扑在了他身上，开始亲吻舔弄他的脖颈，湿热的呼吸传到他的颈部，让他打了个寒颤，伊万感觉浑身热的可怕，脸已经变得通红。  
亲吻的同时卡西褪去了伊万的衣服，洁净的身体极具有诱惑力。伊万没什么力气反抗，虽然脱了衣服，但是在药物的作用下他感觉自己身体更热了。  
卡西从颈部一直吻到胸口，含住那颗小小的红果果，舌头在上面不停得打转，伊万像触电般得微微颤抖，嘴里不时得低哼。  
看着身下诱人的躯体，卡西已经有点忍不住了，他很早就被拉基蒂奇的金发吸引，无奈是死敌球队的球员，不然他早就能搞到手。  
他随即脱掉自己的裤子，用手扶着自己硬的发胀的性器，跪在拉基蒂奇边上，阴茎顶着他的嘴“张开嘴。”  
迷迷糊糊的中场核心，似乎没有听清对方的命令，但是卡西用手捏住了他的鼻子，让他不得不张嘴呼吸，就在同时，卡西乘虚而入，插进了对方的嘴里。  
“哦~”卡西发出了一声满足的声音，一个深喉让拉基蒂奇猝不及防，卡西的大家伙塞满了他的嘴，男人的麝香扑鼻而来，加上药物的刺激，伊万不自觉变得有点兴奋。  
嘴里的巨物时不时得顶到深处，伊万的唾液来不及咽下，自然得从嘴边滴落。  
“嗯。。。fuck。”卡西一下子抽出了阴茎“你差点让我射了，我可不想那么快结束。”  
拉基蒂奇急促得喘着粗气，他感觉自己仿佛留恋前面的味道，他对自己的生理反应感到厌恶。  
卡西坏坏得看着伊万，很明显，他的阴茎已经硬了，运动裤完全掩盖不住这点。卡西双手脱下伊万的裤子，活力的阴茎一下子弹了出来，蘑菇头上已经变得湿漉漉的。不过更让卡西在意的是他等等要驰骋的地方。  
他抬起伊万的双腿，粉嫩的后穴映入眼帘，后穴上带着些许淡金色的绒毛一张一合像在呼吸。  
私处暴露在“敌人”的眼里，让伊万非常的羞耻，他想反抗，但是根本使不出力气，只是徒劳的蹬了几下腿。很快卡西插入了手指开始帮他扩张。  
“啊。。。”敏感的穴肉被异物入侵让伊万不适的叫了出来。卡西非常有技巧得在里面揉弄，很快里面就变得湿漉漉的，没多久后穴里的肉壁习惯了这个感觉，紧紧得搅着卡西的手指。“嗯。。啊。。”伊万得叫声也变得比之前柔和，看上去喜欢这感觉。  
等卡西慢慢抽出手指的同时，带着穴里的淫液形成了一条银线，卡西拉断它，把手指塞进拉基蒂奇的嘴里让他尝尝自己的味道。  
伊万在药物的驱使下，只能照做。  
药物似乎达到了顶峰，现在空虚的后如同有蚂蚁爬过一般由内而外地瘙痒难耐，两条被掰开的大腿颤抖起来。他感觉到身体的热度一直往下体涌，阴茎已经硬得不能再硬了，他想用手去慰藉，但是卡西正用双手压着他的双手，开始亲吻他，舌头进入嘴里掠夺着唾液，拉基蒂奇只能条件性的回应着对方。  
他感觉到自己的后穴开始自行分泌液体，强烈的欲望不能发泄让拉基蒂奇哭了出来，眼泪从眼角渗出。  
卡西见到后安慰着身下人，“很快就满足你，宝贝。”  
他马上把自己的性器对准伊万的后穴，因为前面口活的原因，上面还是湿的，夹杂着后穴分泌的液体一捅而入。  
“哦~你里面比想象的还要热。”  
“啊。。。。”，虽然说拉基蒂奇不是处男，但是除了他哥，他从来没有被别人草过，他实在没有太多被肛交的经历。窄小的渠道被巨大的性器给撑开，虽然说有点疼痛，但他觉得至少比前面的瘙痒好受。  
门将很快动了起来，一进一出，一深一浅的攻击着，他紧致的后穴条件性的收缩像嘴吸住一般让卡西更加兴奋，他一次比一次的顶得更深。  
“嗯。。啊！”伊万不由自主的在那里呻吟，前列腺被大力快速的摩擦，药物起到的作用，让每一次的快感都被放大，伊万双脚不自觉得勾住了卡西的腰，试着让自己更得到更多。  
小腹上的性器马眼口水流得不停，可是自己得双手还是被对方摁着。  
“叫，叫出来，美人，叫出来我就给你奖励。”  
卡西夹杂着急促得喘气声命令道。  
“啊。。。嗯。。。”伊万不愿在压抑，就随着抽插得频率开始大声的呻吟。  
门将如约给了他奖励，细长的手指握住坚挺的柱体，开始快速地撸动。  
“啊。。。呜。。。”前后同时得刺激，让伊万整个人都酥软成一滩水。前液渐渐溢出来，卡西用另一只手抹了一点液体再次伸到了拉基蒂奇的嘴边，他不愿意张嘴，但是显然他不张嘴，门将就停止了动作，这让他全身瘙痒的感觉又席卷而来，所以他不得不张开嘴，吸吮着卡西的手指。呼吸变得越来越重，卡西感觉到手中的器官开始不停地颤动，那是射精的前兆。  
“呜。。。啊。。。”在越来越快的撸动中，大量的精液一下子迸发了出来。  
伊万眯着眼，身体轻颤着，卡西得手还没停下，直到他射出最后一股精液为止。  
高潮后的身体变得越发的热，后穴绞得卡西的阴茎动弹不得“放松，美人”卡西用手掌拍了拍伊万雪白的臀部，留下红色的掌印“该让我爽了。”  
卡西突然像发情的野兽般抽动，柱体牵连着穴内的液体，发出吱吱的水声。拉基蒂奇双腿发抖的厉害，药物的作用还没褪去，他惊讶发觉私处穴肉竟然喜欢这感觉，没过多久，自己的性器又硬起来了。  
“fuck，舒服吗，美人！”  
“啊。。嗯。。。”这次卡西没有阻止伊万自慰  
“跟我一起射，美人”卡西直直得看着身下溃不成军的中场。用手覆上他的手帮他手淫。  
“啊……”一个深挺伴随着低吼，卡西达到了高潮。“唔。。。。”滚烫的精液刺激着肠道，“啊。。。啊。。。”  
“为了我射出来，美人”卡西拉着拉基蒂奇的手加快了速度。  
“啊……”一道白光划过，伊万又射了出来，白色的液体飞溅出来，弄湿了双方的手，这时后穴也慢慢流出了卡西的精液。  
两次高潮后的拉基蒂奇后来晕睡了过去。  
醒来天已经黑了，身上的精液已经干涸，想起早前发生的事非常羞愧，但他又不能报警，这事传出去不仅仅会毁了自己，更会毁了俱乐部。他只能当是一场噩梦，穿上衣物打车回去了。  
原以为噩梦醒了就结束了，但是在下一次德比前，他收了一条陌生的短信，让他比赛后老地方见。这让拉基蒂奇的心颤了一下，没多久，手机收到了一个短视频，内容是他那天被迷奸的偷拍。伊万赶紧关掉视频，生怕周围有人发现。心理既气愤又害怕。  
Tbc


End file.
